Cyber Planet
by cgal120
Summary: One year after escaping from Cyber Island, Amelia has been left with abilities that have made her the greatest weapon the country has ever had. When her brother and thousands of people across the globe slip into comas whilst playing a mysterious new video game, it's up to Amelia and Arthur to return to Kiku's improved virtual universe to defeat him once and for all. Nyo. UKxFem!US.
1. Prologue

**Cyber Planet**

**Prologue**

As I sat in the small room with the two-way mirror, I pondered on the choices I had made that had gotten me to that point. There wasn't anything else I could do in that situation. The room was small yet bright, a single table placed in the centre with four chairs, one of which I occupied. There were speakers in the corners of the room on either side of the two-way mirror.

I was in an interrogation room, like the kind you see on the TV where the criminals get talked to by the good cop and the bad cop. The people on the other side of the mirror considered me a threat and I figured that they had good reason to.

Since my returned to reality from the virtual prison dubbed Cyber Island by its creator, things had not gone back to normal as I had hoped they would. I had woke up in hospital after reversing what Kiku's work, resetting the super computer that was home to the Island and freeing all of the people that my former employer had been holding captive. All the people who had died in the game were now free to carry on their lives as though nothing had ever happened. I, however, had to deal with the consequences of being stuck on the Island for so long and leaving before the reversal had been gone underway.

I first noticed that something had changed with me on the very first night I had awoke. As I lay in the quiet hospital room, Arthur by my side, I couldn't help but stare at the light on the ceiling. The nurses hadn't turned off the light in my room yet so it was just there, bright and annoying as I tried to rest. But the longer that I stared at it, the more I could see all of the little sparks of electricity that were keeping it alive. It began to flicker and eventually turned out.

From that moment, I knew that something wasn't right. I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks so I decided that I would test myself, see what I was capable of. At first I stuck to lights and various pieces of machinery that were still in my room. Nothing that would set off an alarm, but would have an obvious reaction to whatever I was trying to do – like a light turning on and off. It became apparent that Cyber Island had left me a little gift because I had escaped before resetting everyone's files. The codes that had begun working their way into my system were still a part of me in the real world and out here they gave me a series of talents that I could scarcely begin to comprehend. I had dominion over anything electrical – the lights, the sound systems, the machines that monitored my heart rate. Anything with a current I could use to my advantage. It was scary at first; I had no clue what I was really capable of.

The things that I found myself doing were insane – I mean, playing with the lights was one thing but as I got bolder in my experiments, I tried things further afield like peoples phones as they walked past my room, the pagers that the doctors used, and even the doors of the elevator that I could see at the end of the hallway. I was afraid of what I could do yet it excited me at the same time – no one else could do what I could, I was unique. But I didn't say a word. Every time that Arthur or Alfred or Lovina came into the hospital to see me, I would pretend that everything was okay. They would sit and talk to me, turning on the TV in my room to watch whatever crappy show was on at the time. More than a couple of times I would concentrate and turn off the TV, acting as though they had given me a broken set in my room. It was soon taken away – I hadn't gotten a replacement by the time I was let out.

It was the day before my release from hospital that I had discovered the most dangerous point of my new powers. The fact that I could use electricity to my advantage was becoming a norm to me – turning things on and off, shocking some of the annoyingly loud people in the hallway as they walked past my room, they became simple things that I found more than easy to do – but it was when Arthur came into my room with a smile on his face that I figured out the talent that could make me a threat.

He sat beside my bed and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Look what the department issued me," he said. He had recently been promoted for his work on my disappearance and the 'length' he went to getting me back. In his hand was an iPhone. "It's the latest model," he explained. I was surprised by how many had come out in the year that I had been away – apparently phones were a big deal. "It has some pretty interesting features and is seriously expensive… I'm surprised they've given me it."

"You deserve it," I smiled. He handed me the phone so that I could get a better look at it. Arthur had unlocked it beforehand so I had a flick through some of the apps, accidentally clicking on the address book. Without thinking, I scrolled through them and felt my breath get caught in my throat as a small shock happened just behind my eyes. Shaking my head, I felt a little dizzy for a moment. As my head cleared, it dawned on me – I knew all of the names and numbers inside Arthur's phone. I handed back the device and laid back. "Sorry, Arthur… My head hurts…"

"Oh, oh right!" he said, getting to his feet. "Should I go get a nurse to give you some pain killers?"

"No, no…" I replied. "I just need some water… and maybe some fresh air…"

"Sure thing," Arthur smiled, walking around my bed. He unlatched the window and pushed it open a little before leaving the room to get me a cup of water. I took a deep breath and thought. I had just absorbed information from the phone… It didn't really make sense to me at first – how could I absorb information from his phone just by touching the screen? But then I realised, the power inside the phone made everything work – even the memory. If I could absorb phone numbers, then what else could I learn? I was eager to try it again, to see what I could learn, so much so that I took the role of the recovered patient very seriously. When the doctors asked me questions, I was honest and told them I was okay – the only lie I told them was keeping my little abilities secret.

When the next day came and I was finally allowed out of the hospital, Arthur picked me up and took me back to his apartment on the fourth floor of a six floor building complex. He had already been allowed to move all of my belongings from the storage room at Lovina's flat to his spare bedroom, so he let me get settled and move everything around as I wanted. Outside, a storm had kicked in. Thunder echoed through the town and lightning illuminated the sky in bright bolts. I could practically feel every single bolt as they scarred the sky, the pure electricity reaching out to me. Arthur had to work so I was home alone on my very first day of freedom and I was under strict orders to stay inside and relax. I didn't like being told what to do. As claustrophobia started to creep in on me, I grabbed my jacket and key and walked out of the apartment. I knew that it was late and dark, but that wasn't going to stop me. I needed to get out. I needed to feel some essence of freedom before I tried to rebuild my life.

I ran through the streets, a bright wild smile on my face as the rain splashed down and soaked me to my skin. My hair was stuck to my face but still I ran, not stopping until I was through the gates of the community gardens. I hurried along the gravel path, making my way to the park where I stood and looked around me at the lights and information booth. I saw a security camera attached to the small cabin-like building so concentrated to turn it off before making my way towards the building. I glanced at the lights as I walked along, all of them turning off as my eyes met their glare. Once I was at the door of the building, I opened it and walked inside. A man sat behind a desk on my left and looked up when he heard me come in. He looked startled, as though I had just woke him up. I smiled at him as I shut the door behind me.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied. "I just needed some shelter from that storm! It's horrible out there…"

"Hmmm," he agreed, glancing out the window. "Wait a minute…" Rising from his seat, the man stepped around the desk and looked outside. "Why are the lights out?"

"I wondered that myself… I saw the lights were on in here so came over…" I said, thinking fast. I glanced around – the community gardens were home to a petting zoo and historical house that held the history of the town. This was the main information centre. I watched him go back behind the desk.

"The camera's gone out on the entrance…" he said. I waiting for him to say something else or move but he did neither leaving me with no other choice. I made some of the power go out. Jumping, I looked around in fake shock. The man jumped too. "Okay, Miss, um… Stay here for a moment whilst I go and put the power back on…"

"Okay…" I said, watching him walk out of the front door. Now was my chance to experiment. I hurried around the desk and turned the monitor of the PC back on – I had turned off the lights and the screen of the PC, dimming the light of the desktop tower so that the security guard was totally convinced the power had gone. I looked through the files and pressed the tip of my finger to the screen, taking a deep breath as the information of the document I had opened swam in my brain. It was totally illegal and I knew it, but the confirmation that I had the most amazing power topped all of my doubts. I now knew the entire layout of the land for the gardens, the locations of all the power switches and where all the security guards would be stationed during the day. It was amazing.

Blinking as the lights turned on again, I closed the document and sat down opposite the desk on the other side of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, standing up when the man came back into the room. Even the lights outside had come back on. He smiled at me as he sat behind his desk again.

"The rain's letting up out there now, Miss," he said. "I'd get going pretty quick before it picks up again. Sorry about out power issues, it's never been a problem before."

"Thanks for letting me stay in here," I replied, smiling back at him as I exited the building. Glancing at the clock on the wall before I did so I started jogging back towards Arthur's apartment. I didn't have a phone yet so I knew that he would be worried about me – he finished work half an hour ago and would be home by now… I had lost track of time so badly…

As I got into the apartment building, I could hear everything – almost everyone was still awake and TVs were blaring, music was playing and people were talking or arguing. I ran up the stairs until I reached the nice blue door that hid Arthur's home from the rest of the world and used my key to let myself back in. I was swarmed on when I got into the room, Arthur hurrying from the living room.

"Amelia!" he exclaimed. "What the hell?! Where the hell have you been?! You're soaked!"

I stared at him for a moment as I thought about what I should tell him. He had been good to me and it didn't feel right keeping this a secret from him. I knew the consequences may be dire but he deserved to know…

"Arthur..." I said. "I need to tell you something…"

That conversation led me to that stupid little interrogation room. I used my gift to turn on the speakers so I could hear into the room behind the two-way mirror. Arthur was there still, as was his boss and a number of other officers. Even Lovina was there.

"She is a threat," said the chief. "If what you are telling me is true then she is the greatest threat we've seen in a very long time…"

"She… She showed me," Arthur sighed. "She showed me what she could do, which is why I contacted you straight away… She isn't a threat, she just needs… She needs help and guidance… Amelia is a good person…"

"She was missing for a year until you found her a few months ago in a virtual world created by a mad scientist," countered the chief. "You know only what you saw of her in that world."

"With all due respect," Lovina said. "I've known her for a long time. She is a very good person. She could be very helpful."

"It's my job to think of all the options," snapped the chief. "And what I am thinking at the moment is we keep a close eye on her. We talk to her and make sure that she really is as good as you two are saying she is. For all we know, she could be in on Honda's plans. They could be planning something big."

"She wouldn't do that!" urged Arthur. I sighed and sat back in my chair. I was getting bored of them talking about me.

"I'm not working with Kiku Honda," I said. I heard the room freeze, practically feeling their eyes on me. "Oh I can hear you, by the way."

It took a moment, but soon the door to the room opened and the chief walked in. He was a tall man with grey hair and a horrible moustache on his top lip. He looked at me coldly as I kept my arms folded and looked back at him without emotion. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"How long were you listening?" he asked.

"A little while," I replied. "You're worried about me being a threat?"

"Oh, I know you're a threat," he snapped. "Tell me, are you working with Kiku Honda?"

"I would rather die than work with that bastard," I said calmly. I raised my eyebrows as the chief stared at me. I looked at his badge for his name. "Look, Chief Barron, I'm no terrorist. Kiku stole my life away from me and has left me with abilities that I have only just began to scratch the surface of. I wouldn't work with him even if it were my only option."

"Why don't I believe you, Miss Jones?"

"Because you're being paid not to," I shrugged. His eyebrow twitched. "What I mean is the point you gave in that room behind the fancy mirror. You have to think of all the options, you can't just take mine or Arthur and Lovina's word for my innocence. You have to assess and decide for yourself."

"You're adamant that you _are_ innocent?"

"Absolutely," I said, leaning forwards a little. "I know that Kiku has been imprisoned, I know that Lovina is head of the team guarding that stupid computer of his, and I know that I'm not going to be allowed to just walk out of here… I'm being honest here and as much as I'm annoyed with Arthur for making me go through this, I know that his intentions were good."

Barron looked me up and down, his expression neutral. "We're limited on choices on what to do with you," he said.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "Kill me, lock me up, let me go or use me?"

"Precisely," he said. Glancing back at the glass, he rubbed his temples. "Are those speakers still on?"

"They are," I said. "They all seem to be very quiet."

"Just wondered…" Getting to his feet, Barron turned to glass and motioned towards the door. A minute later, the door opened and Arthur, Lovina and a couple of other officers walked into the room. "I've come to a decision about Miss Jones."

"And what's that?" asked Arthur defensively.

"You will watch out for her," Barron said. "But she is going to work for us. She is too big of a threat to national security to let her go, but if we train her right we can use her to get the information we need from other countries. It will be your job, Arthur, to ensure that she doesn't betray our trust… Plans have been going underway since Kiku's arrest to create a secret department dedicated to the more… peculiar cases such as his. She can be of use to us there."

"Just give me some documents on a computer to learn from and I'll do what you want," I said. "I think you'll find I'll be easier and quicker to train than a lot of your cadets."

Arthur didn't look happy about it but there was no other choice. As of that moment, I was to become the country's greatest weapon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha, well, I wanted to create the sequel to Cyber Island and was continually getting lost as to how I could carry it on. Then this idea occurred to me. This is just the prologue though so you'll get more video game action soon enough. I just needed an explanation of the ending of the first story… <strong>_

_**Anyways! See y'all soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Cyber Planet**

**Chapter One**

**One Year Later**

The dirt track were driving along was rough and bumpy. There were stones at random points that made the Jeep jostle its passengers around violently. I had a bruise forming on my left arm from the amount of times I got knocked into my door. Beside me, Arthur was faring no better. I leant my head back against the headrest and looked up at the roof. It was lined with grey cloth and was filthy. The Jeep had clearly had a lot of use in its time but it seemed to be on its last legs. I groaned as my arm hit the door again as we hit a pothole.

"Can't you drive a little more carefully?" Arthur demanded. It was no use and he knew it. The guys who drove the vehicles we travelled to missions on always ignored us. They were ordered to. Only the Chief, Arnold Baxter, talked to us on these missions and he was ignoring us too. Ii was used to it by now but Arthur wasn't. I couldn't blame him. He was hardwired like I was. Stretching, I cursed as another pot hole caused me to punch the roof and cradled my hand as I glared at the back of the driver's head. Arthur sat back in his seat and glanced at me. He and I had remained closer. Closer than closer. We were a team. Since the first day on my training he had been with me and ran the courses with me, on every mission he was my second set of eyes and ears.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He could tell I wasn't though. Every single mission took its toll on me. Absorbing so much information in one go was a little painful and (despite my trained ability to store and file all the data so I could access it at will) it knocked me out of sorts for a little bit. He reached across and put his hand on the one I had just knocked and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled a little. Baxter coughed. Closing his eyes to keep calm, Arthur took a deep breath before looking at him. Baxter was still facing forwards. He was a tall man, thin but balanced with thick red hair. He was wearing sunglasses and a grey suit. He looked official. We looked casual in jeans and hoodies.

I took my hand away from Arthur's grip and looked out of the window at the rolling green hills. We were up North, near Sheffield. I wasn't really sure where exactly. I could have looked through all the maps I'd memorised but I didn't feel like it. Espionage was a lot more fun when I had to think on my toes. We were being sent to collect some data from a station in a little rural town just off the radar. Weird things had been happening up there apparently and our unit wanted the data from the small station to look through for anomalies.

"Run me through this again," I said. Baxter turned in his seat and looked round at me. At least I could get him to react. "We're going to commit a crime in town and get arrested."

"Correct."

"Then whilst we're in there one of us… Me… Sneaks to a computer and downloads all there data."

"Correct."

"What if they're using, oh I don't know, paper records?" Arthur said, folding his arms. Baxter sighed.

"We've gone through all this, Arthur," he said. "All stations across the country have been forced to digitalise their records. Every single station has one computer linked up to a central network so that data can be shared. Everything is digital now."

"Why couldn't you just request the information?" I asked.

"Because data can be altered, you should know that."

"Then what's to say that the data I collect hasn't already been altered."

"It's a risk we have to take."

"This is a complete waste of time."

"You'll do as you're told, Miss Jones, or else."

"Don't threaten her," Arthur said, practically growling. I shook my head to him subtly and he sat back in his seat. I could take care of myself.

"Fine, we'll do your stupid mission," I replied. "I'm doing it differently though."

"No."

"Yes. Committing a crime to get into a station is ridiculous because then we have to find a way out. We go in there to report a crime. Arthur distracts them while I find the computer. I sneak out and Arthur simply walks out the front door."

"I like that plan a lot better," Arthur said.

Baxter glared at us as he pulled his glasses down a little. I could see him mentally debating before he huffed and sat in his seat normally. "On your head be it."

The dirt track soon ended and we met nice smooth tarmac. A proper road stretched out in front of us. I picked my backpack up off of the floor and rummaged through it to make sure that I had everything I would need. Walkie-talkie, phone, a knife, water, some food, a wallet with cash. Nothing traceable. The knife was a standard they had allowed for me. Arthur had a gun but I refused to have one. So they gave me a knife instead. We both looked out of the front window as a sign rolled by. We had entered the area the town was in. After ten more minutes, the car pulled up on the side of the road. Arthur and I got out and stood by Baxter's window.

"We'll be waiting here for twenty four hours," he said. "Be in and out before that time is up or we have no choice but to leave without you."

"When have I ever needed twenty four hours to get information," I said. "I did that mission in Japan within twelve hours, remember."

"Don't get too cocky," Baxter warned. He rolled up his window signally the end of that conversation. Arthur scowled at the tinted glass then hitched his backpack up onto his shoulders and walked down the road with me. As it turned out, we had a further fifteen minutes of walking on foot before we even reached the town. I kept my footsteps in time with Arthur's, looking around at the small town as we got further into the heart. It was a hub of old stone buildings, all the homes identical to the shops and the people walking around getting on with their own business. No one so much as a battered an eyelid in our direction. Elderly people walked around huddled in their big puffy coats, trying their hardest to hide away from the early November air. It was chilly and I wished I had one of those coats for myself but I simply pulled the zip of my hoody right the way to my neck and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Where do you suppose the police station is?" Arthur asked quietly.

"It's two blocks away from here," I replied, thinking back on the maps. "I think we should stay away from there for a moment though."

"How come?"

"We need to make a distraction. Something that some of the officers will need to leave the building for…"

"True," he said. He hummed as he thought. "What about the fireworks?" He pointed to a notice on the other side of the street:

**FIREWORKS DISPLAY**

**WED 5****TH**** NOVEMBER**

**ALL WELCOME**

**FUN FAIR**

**FOOD & DRINKS**

**FUN FUN FUN FOR ALL THE FAMILY**

"Let's go set off some fireworks," I grinned.

Nodding, Arthur and I made sure that no one was paying attention to us before starting our trek to the other side of the town. The field was on the eastern side, the furthest point away from the police station giving us plenty of time for the officers to get away from their building to check out the disturbance. Everything was a little too quiet. There weren't even any kids running around the streets even though it was still half term holiday for them. I frowned. We got to the field after another twenty minutes of walking. Arthur climbed over the large wooden gate first and then helped me over. I looked around. The fireworks had been set up already but were being guarded heavily by some of the police.

"We may not even need the distraction," I said. "Looks like most of the station is already out here."

"Thank God," Arthur said. "Strange though. Why are the fireworks already set up when so much could go wrong in the next four days?"

"Who knows? Let's just head to the station."

However, just as we were climbing over the gate again the Jeep came speeding round the corner. I gasped and pressed against the gate as it skidded to a stop. The door was thrown open harshly and Baxter leant out of his window.

"WE HAVE TO GO, NOW."

"What, why?!" I exclaimed. I ran to the Jeep nonetheless and climbed in. Arthur followed me closely. We didn't even have enough time to put our seatbelts on as the driver turned to car around quickly and started to speed out of the village.

"What's going on, Baxter?" Arthur asked, leaning around to look at him. Baxter had his glasses off and looked more worried than I had ever seen before.

"There's been a breach of security and everyone has been ordered back to base," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend, Lovina, she's called an emergency meeting," Baxter explained. "I've not been told what for but it's bad."

"Why hasn't she told us herself?"

"She'll tell you when we get back."

* * *

><p>It took us three and a half hours to get back down south. It was getting dark out already but Arthur and I headed straight to the lab. Kiku's old building had been turned into a base for this new digital spy section. At its heart was the super computer that had held me prisoner for over a year. Lovina had been made head of a team that was in charge of safeguarding the computer, studying it to find out how it worked and make sure that its technology could no longer be used to kidnap and murder the innocent.<p>

I still get shivers walking into that building. I followed Arthur through the corridors until we found the meeting room. Lovina was inside and she looked upset. Baxter barged past us and into the room, joining the other operatives who were sat around looking stern or pacing with creased temples. I felt anxious.

As soon as Lovina spotted me she hurried over and tried to speak. But her words were rushed and full of fear and panic. I tried my best to calm her down.

"There's been multiple breaches," she explained once she had calmed down. She walked over to the computer set up on the other side of the room and began typing. An image appeared on the screen. It was promotional image of a video game that had recently came out. Alfred had been obsessed with it.

"Lovina?"

"As we all know, this game has been out for a while now and has proven very popular with the gaming community. The PC gaming community."

"Yeah…"

"Lovina, Baxter said there'd been a breach…" Arthur said. "What's going on?"

"Kiku's escaped from the institution he'd been sent to," she said. I froze. "As it turns out, this game was his idea. He had more people working for him than we were originally aware… This game has been in production for ages, since you were kidnapped, Amelia… You were test for this. Kiku's escape coincided with a major game update which has… which has sent every player into a coma."

"Wait… Lovi… Is Alfred…?"

She nodded and balled her hands into fists. "He's unmoveable… There's an officer outside his study guarding him… but there's not enough guards for all the people affected… There are thousands of people in comas right now… They're stuck in that game, Amelia."

"No… No, no, no…"

"How?! How is this all happening?!" Arthur yelled.

"The coma was induced by a noise in the headphones," Lovina said. "So it seems. As well as a connection with a special webcam that was sent along with the game. And there was a mole. In this building. They passed codes onto the team behind the game. The only problem is we can't tell who it was, where the team is or how to get them out of the game."

"How do you know they're in the game?" I asked.

"Alfred's avatar was still running around inside that world as if he was playing it."

"Then… what are we going to do…?"

Everyone looked at me. I knew what was going to happen as soon as the question left my mouth. My brother was stuck inside a video game. I was the resident expert on escaping…

I was going back into cyber space.

* * *

><p><strong>Long delay. Again.<strong>

**Kinda rushed this chapter but… Eh. Next time will be better. As soon as this little faze is over and we're in game world then things will settle and a decent pace will get sorted.**


End file.
